It is common practice to equip watt-hour meter socket jaws with separate spring clips to insure adequate contact pressure with a meter stab plugged thereinto. Heretofore, such spring clips have been rather complex in configuration and somewhat difficult to assemble onto the jaw. In some cases the spring clip tends to interfere with the convenient assembly and disassembly of the jaw to and from the meter socket.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved watt-hour meter jaw and spring clip assembly.
A further object is to provide a meter jaw and spring clip assembly of the above character, wherein the spring clip is of a simplified construction.
An additional object is to provide an assembly of the above character, wherein adaption of the spring clip to the jaw is facilitated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly of the above character, wherein the spring clip holds the jaw parts in positive assembly prior to adaption of the jaw to a meter socket.
Yet another object is to provide an assembly of the above character wherein the spring clip is provided with means for guiding a meter stab into electrical engagement with the jaw.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.